Dual Magic
This is just something I made. Feel free to use it in characters or stories! What is Dual Magic? Dual Magic is a highly concentrated force that is in everyone, no matter how much. Some dragons (or objects) have enormous amounts, and some only a touch. Those with more magic in them are more skilled in using it, but even then, only a few dragons can control their Dual Magic, and even then, in almost every case it takes two dragons to harness. Most dragons do not have enough dual magic to use it. Only a set few can manipulate it, let alone know it exists. It almost always needs two dragons to manipulate, hence the name Dual'' Magic'. Sometimes a dragon born with extremely powerful Dual Magic can manipulate it on their own, but this is a 1/1,000 kind of rarity. Also, sometimes a dragon is born with good Dual Magic, but does not recognize it, and, if the magic goes ignored for a long time, it will disappear. Also, objects can harness Dual Magic. But the objects in question have to be 'twin' objects, meaning they must be the same length and size. They can be painted differently, but they have to be the same size. How objects obtain Dual Magic is by their owner (usually a skilled Dual Magic user) willing the magic into it. They usually have a faint glow. If they go unused for a long time, the magic in the objects will 'burn out'. ''What powers does Dual Magic posses? '' Dual Magic is different in almost every object or dragon, but it always appears in one of its five forms, or a combo of them. Combos are rare, and only combos of two forms exist. Dragons who have combo magic are usually somewhat weaker than single-type users. 'Flame: ' Flame is the second-rarest of the forms of Dual Magic, and the second most powerful. It is also the second-most dangerous. Those with Flame Dual Magic can create embers, have stronger fire-breath (if they originally had fire-breath), and are a tiny, tiny bit more heat-resistant than normal. '''Terra: '''This form of Dual Magic was named after the dragon who discovered Dual Magic, Terra. She had this form as well. Terra is the third rarest, and less powerful than Flame, and also less dangerous. Terra users are slightly resistant to earthquakes, can dig easier, and can sense precious metals and gems when on the ground. '''Aqua: '''Aqua is the fourth rarest, and is a sort of middle mark. Not too powerful, not too dangerous. Those with Aqua Dual Magic can swim easier, and hold their breath for much longer than usual. '''Plant: '''Plant is not rare at all. It is the weakest, and the least dangerous. It is more common in non-fire breathing tribes. Dragons with it are better at farming, can identify plants easily, and can will plants to grow faster than usual. '''Soul: '''Soul is the rarest of all five forms. It is the most powerful, and the most dangerous of all. Dragons with Soul Dual Magic can use their soul to heal and harm others, by speeding up the healing of wounds and numbing pain or making them sting and grow more painful. But, it takes soul. Most dragons with it die. ''What are the risks of Dual Magic?'' Dual Magic has strange, and rather twisted risks. If a user commits crimes or wrongdoings with their magic, they lose a bit of themselves, and become crueler and more swayed to do worse things. If they do good things, help people, or do overall good, their magic grows stronger. If a User is neutral, living an average life with average good and bad things, they will simply stay the way they are. Soul users are in more danger from this, however. Many Soul users ignore or deny their magic existing until it disappears instead of risking its dangers. The first and biggest risk of being a Soul User is running out of soul. If a dragon uses their magic too much, they'll run out of soul. But unlike an Animus dragon, they don't go crazy, they just die. For the other types of Users, it is much easier. As long as they don't do super evil stuff, they won't suffer the consequences. ''What is the history of Dual Magic?'' Dual Magic has existed since the dawn of time, even before the Scorching. A few dragons had it, but none truly recognized it. That time of denial ended with two MudWing sisters, Terra and Gaia. At first, the two were born as slaves. Their parents were MudWing slaves, forced to work for the SkyWings on the high-up farms and do petty jobs. Their dragonets were born into slavery. They never knew their father, but unlike many MudWings, had a strong bond with their mother. Although they were constantly abused, they were together, and that was what was important to them. But when Terra (she was the older dragonet) reached the age of 19, the SkyWing who owned them decided that with two strong young MudWings, he didn't need a third. That was when everything changed. Terra and Gaia woke to the SkyWing telling them that their mother was dead, and they'd better get to work. Terra and Gaia, then, at the same time, attacked him. He fought back, and sold them off. But they were ready. They escaped the SkyWing, and ran. They were even closer now, and it wasn't long before they realized that, together, they could do magic. They worked tirelessly to improve their skills, and eventually, Terra wrote ''Dual Theory, ''which established the principles of Dual Magic used today. It wasn't long before dragons started to notice them. They quickly rose from lost former slaves to heroes, philosophers. But, soon they met three other users, who had traveled together for many years perfecting their skills. They worked together. There was Embers, a SkyWing Flame User, Fern, a RainWing Plant User, and Splash, the SeaWing Aqua User. The five formed the Council of Five, and dragons began to come to their home, asking if ''they ''had magic. Many did, in fact. But one day, things changed. A young NightWing appeared at their doorway one night. He told them he'd stayed after the Darkstalker incident, but been separated from his family. But one thing was special about him: his magic. He was a powerful User, and had magic never seen before. He could even do it on his own, something the Council had thought impossible. He was extremely smart, and had already named his magic. Soul, he called it. The young dragon was accepted into the Council, but that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to prove that his magic was just as good as theirs. He began adventuring far and wide, helping heal dragons. The Council was proud of his work, until the side effects began to show. The NightWing had just finished healing a small village in the Sand Kingdom from a deadly disease's aftereffects when he collapsed on top of a sand dune, dead. The Council was summoned and they grieved for the hopeful young dragon. They examined the body and realized what had happened, and it became a dire warning to all other Users. They decided that even though it had terrible possibilities, Soul Magic could not be waster. So they took the NightWing's body and buried it in the ruins of the Night Kingdom, and many years later, a tall, strong pine grew there. It had magic imbued in its roots, and anyone who saw it gained a gift: their blood carried the Soul Dual Magic, and there was a chance that there offspring would have Soul Dual Magic. Almost no-one actually gets magic from the tree anymore, though. The council built a shrine in their temple located in the SkyWing Kingdom to their young member, honoring his memory and the work he had done to make Pyrrhia a better place for everyone. ''What are Dual Magic Users like?'' Well, Dual Magic users are spread out all across Pyrrhia, usually knowing of other Users but not trying to find them. Usually two dragons find that they can use magic, and do that with each other, not a large group. But there is rules that were set down by the Council, and different classifications. Even some words used to describe them. First, the Council's laws. The Council ended after the the last members passed away but their temple has been taken care of and can still be visited to see the dragon's shrines, living quarters, and where they practiced. The laws the Concil set down are followed by (almost) all Users. They are simple, and here they are: * 'A User should not use Magic to cause death, harm, destruction or thievery. ' * '''A Soul User should not use their powers in any way except for to help innocents. So, those are the simple laws a User must follow. But there is also special classifications and vocabulary for them. It started when Terra was called Terra, the First, due to her being the one to discover Dual Magic. Gaia was called Gaia, the Second, because she helped Terra, and was the second to discover it. And so, dragons began to call the dragon who found out about his/her magic a "First", and their partner a "Second". A quick summary below: First: (noun) ''The dragon who discovers a pair's magic, and the first to use it. ie: ''Hornet's the First of the pair. Second: (noun) ''The dragon who performs magic with a First, and is the second to discover it. ie: ''"Hive's my Second!" Hornet said energetically. Some also call a Second a Secondary, so instead of saying: "Hive is a Second," you would say "Hive's a Secondary,". There is a few other words that are used, and all of them are mentioned below: Mud-foot: (noun) ''A User that doesn't acknowledge their magic and lets it fade away. ie: ''You're a real mud-foot, aren't you? (adjective) ''A description of a mud-foot. not used often. ie: ''He's a mud-footed coward! (verb) ''The act of doing a mud-foot like act. ie: ''Stop mud-footing. Dual Magic Users: * Put your dragon here! * Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (Blitz the SkyWing)